Need For Speed
by Damn Regret
Summary: AU Kagome Higurashi, a cop in Tokyo. Well she was a cop that is until she was fired for shooting without permission or under the “right circumstances,” so her boss put.... Full Summary inside....
1. Busted

**Need For Speed**

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi, a cop in Tokyo. Well she was a cop that is until she was fired for shooting without permission or under the "right circumstances," so her boss put. So to let out her anger and frustration she goes against the law that she once protected. She becomes a street racer. But what will happen when she comes across a challenge and his name is Inuyasha Sanyu. (Inu/kags, Sango/ Miroku, Naraku/ Kikyou and some Kouga/kags, Hojo/kags, Inu/Kikyou.)

**Chapter 1:** **Fired**

Kagome Higurashi, sped down the rode with sirens blaring. She had just got the call, to go stop a street race. This was her normal routine every weekend. She was always at work; she had no time for herself. No time to spend with her boyfriend. But she didn't really care, at least she had something to do. Sure she missed seeing him all the time, but when duty calls she can't just skip it. It is her job, to protect the people of Tokyo and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She made a sharp turn and continued to race down the crowed streets of Tokyo, as she neared the place she stepped harder on the gas. She picked up her walkie-talkie and said into it, "Get ready for the scramble boys we're almost there. Over."

"We're ready Kagome. Over" Came the reply.

As she speed through the streets she saw the cars up ahead and saw the people running to there cars. There where four cars that drove right past her and she made a sharp U turn, and took off after the four cars.

"I got these guys you go and get the other. Over." She said into her walkie-talkie.

She took off after the other cars speeding after them. The helicopter could be heared up above as she sped after the four cars taking ever turn they did. _You guys are going down._ Kagome thought as she sped down the rode. _Okay, if they go straight here I should be able to cut them off._ Kagome watched as the drove straight, _yes,_ she thought as she took the turn and drove down the side rode.

"Woohoo, we lost him, Inuyasha!" Miroku said as he drove next to Inuyasha.

"I don't know…" Inuyasha said in reply.

"Come on Inuyasha, where could she have gone. We know this town just like we know the back of our hands." Said Kouga, as he drove on the other side of Inuyasha.

"I know, but something doesn't feel right." Inuyasha said as he watched the rode up ahead.

"What do you think Naraku, think we lost her?"

"No." Was the reply.

As they reached the end of the street they took a fast left.

Kagome drove down the side street and when she reached the end she was happy when she still heared they're cars still speeding up the street, acting fast, she took out her gun and stepped out of her car and aimed her gun and the middle car, on the left.

"Come on take the turn you crazy bastards." Kagome whispered to her self.

As soon as they turned Kagome aimed her gun for the right tire of the same car and shot her gun twice hitting the tire each time.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled as his car spun out of control.

Taking his foot off the petal as he turned the car wheel in the opposite direction that it was spinning in his car slowly came to a stop.

"Damn it." Inuyasha said as he hit the steering wheel.

He watched as the cop car drove over to his car. _Great, just great._ He watched the car stop, and watched a girl get out of the car as she walked over to him.

"Nice day, isn't it sir?" She said as she approached him.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said.

"I am going to have to ask you to step out of the car sir."

Inuyasha did as he was told not wanting to piss the lady off and get into more trouble. He walked over to the front of the car and put his hands on the hood. Kagome walked over to him and started checking his cloths for weapons, or drugs. After checking his pants pockets Kagome stood up and was about to tell him to put his hands behind his back, but he was one step a head of her.

"How many times have you been arrested? This seems like routine for you." She asked.

"Once or twice before." Inuyasha replied knowing that it didn't matter what he said they could look up that info even if he didn't tell her.

"Well then, you know that anything you say can…" She was cut off by Inuyasha.

"And will be used against me in court." Inuyasha said as Kagome lead him over to her car and opened the back door and waited until Inuyasha was sitting in the back of the car before closing the door, and walking around to her door and getting in, and driving off to the Police Station.

**At the Police Station**

"Kagome, I am going to need your report, and bring him to one of the interrogation rooms." Kagome's boss Bankostu said.

"Yes sir." Kagome said with a smile as she led Inuyasha back to the interrogation rooms.

"Here you are sir. Now if you don't mind sir I have a report to finish." Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha over to Bankostu.

"That will do Kagome, you are dismissed." Bankostu said as he waited for Inuyasha to enter the room before entering himself.

"Thank you, sir." With that Kagome walked down the hall and into her office and started to write her report.

**In the room with Bankostu and Inuyasha**

"How many times have you been caught, Inuyasha?" Bankostu asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Twice." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I am giving you one more chance to keep your license; if you get caught again I am taking it from you."

"Don't worry sir it won't happen again." Inuyasha said.

"You said that last time, and look where you are." Bankostu sighed. "Inuyasha you are going to have to spend some jail time for running away from us. You understand don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cut the crap, Inuyasha. I know this isn't the real you."

Inuyasha didn't say anything just looked evilly at Bankostu.

"But maybe if you told us the names of the others that were with you then maybe you will just pay a fine."

"Can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Okay then. I will have a talk with you later, after you spend sometime in your new cell and let me know if you could live like that for about a year or two."

"I'm looking forward to it." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

**Outside**

"Kouga, how are we going to get Inuyasha out this time? They are bound to recognize us from the times when we bailed him and Naraku out. They'll know that we are his friends and that we were probably diving too." Miroku sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Besides, this time he ran from the cops. So the fine will be bigger."

"Damn it."

"Looks like we have to pray for a miracle that he somehow gets out by next month for the race. He is the best racer out of us."

"Yeah especially since **they** might be there."

"No."

"We will be in **their** territory, so **they **might."

"Inuyasha isn't going to like that."

"Yeah, so be quiet about it."

The two guys went back to their cars and drove away.

_So much for helping Inuyasha._ They both thought.

"Done." Kagome said as she walked down the halls of the police station, looking for Bankostu.

"Hey Kags." Some one said as they wrapped their arms around her and kissed her neck.

Kagome put on a smile as she said. "Hi, Hojo."

"I thought you were off duty at two." He said with a yawn.

"I am. I just have to show Bankostu my report and we can go." Kagome said and gave him a quick kiss before untangling herself from him and walking off to find Bankostu.

Kagome walked down the halls of the Police Station and back to Bankostu's office. She saw him sitting in his desk looking very displeased.

"Sir?" Kagome asked.

Bankostu looked up at her and motioned for her to come in. Closing the door behind her Kagome walked over to Bankostu.

"Here you are sir." Kagome said handing him her report.

"Kagome, did you fire your gun?" Bankostu asked as he read over her report, "Some of the officers that were with you said they heard gun shots." he looked up at her, eyes glaring, "I asked Inuyasha if he shot them, and he said no. He also said you were the one who shot at them." He said putting her report down. "Is that true, Kagome?"

"Yes, sir. I shot my gun to stop him. I shot his back tire."

"Is it in your report?"

"Yes sir."

Bankostu sigh, "You put me in a bad position, Kagome… I really hate to do this, but you shot your gun without permission and not under the right circumstances. You weren't being fired at and you had no permission, you know those are the only times you can fire your gun."

"Yes, I know sir." Kagome said knowing what was coming.

"You leave me no choice, Kagome, I am going to need your badge and your gun." And there it was. Kagome Higurashi was now jobless.

"Yes, sir." Kagome said as she put her badge and gun on the table and walked out of the office.

She didn't cry, even though she wanted to. She loved her job and she made a mistake and because of it she got fired. But the more Kagome thought about it, the angrier she became. She wasn't angry with her self, but at Bankostu, she didn't see why she did wrong. All she did was shoot her gun at the tires of a dangerous moving vehicle and hit it with great accuracy. In conclusion, she caught on of the street racers. So what did she do wrong?

**AN: **Hey everybody, I hope you liked the first chapter. I just want all of you to know that I will try and post as much as I can and I will try to post whenever I don't have school. So on weekends, and brakes is when I will most likely post. But every now and then I might post on days I have school. But it will most likely be on weekends.

**_Disclaimer:_** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!

…..

I still don't know what I am yelling about.


	2. Court, Lunch, and Strange Phone Calls

**Need For Speed**

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi, a cop in Tokyo. Well she was a cop that is until she was fired for shooting without permission or under the "right circumstances," so her boss put. So to let out her anger and frustration she goes against the law that she once protected. She becomes a street racer. But what will happen when she comes across a challenge and his name is Inuyasha Sanyu. (Inu/kags, Sango/ Miroku, Naraku/ Kikyou and some Kouga/kags, Hojo/kags, Inu/Kikyou.)

**Chapter 2: Court, Lunch, and Strange Phone Calls**

A few weeks had past since Kagome had gotten fired and she was still mad that it had happened, and she still blamed her boss for it. But there was nothing that she could do about it… or was there?

She entered the court room with her head held high. She was here to testify against Inuyasha, to get him put behind bars, but what if she didn't testify. She could simply say that she will not testify against Inuyasha, meaning that he would have to be set free. She could always do that…

Kagome looked over at her once boss and smirked as she made a big discussion in her mind.

"All rise." The bailiff said as everyone rose and the judge entered the court room, and sat down.

Once everyone was seated the judge looked at Inuyasha and said, "Nice to see you again Inuyasha."

"Your Honor." Inuyasha replied with a slight bow.

"Now today is just the testimony. Am I right?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Bankostu said from his spot next to Kagome.

"Well let's start this then, shall we. Let's here your testimony, Miss. Higurashi."

Kagome stood up from her seat and smirked, "I will not testify against this man." and sat back down. Everyone in the room gasped in surprise.

"Miss. Higurashi are you sure?" Kagome just nodded her head and the judge added, "Release him."

"All rise." The bailiff said as everyone rose and the judge walk out of the court room.

"Kagome, why didn't you testify?" Bankostu asked annoyed.

"That is no concern of yours anymore." Was all Kagome said as she exited the court room, only to bump into someone. "Oh, sorry." She said as she looked up into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

"It's alright." The man said in a deep, sexy voice, "by the way the name is Kouga." The man said as he extended a hand.

"Kagome." Kagome said as she shook his hand.

"Well a pleasure to meet you Kagome." Kouga said as he let go of her hand.

"Kouga!" Came another voice, as a man wearing a pair of tan baggy pants and a navy blue shirt came walking over to them. The man looked at Kagome and put on a sly smile as he walked over to her and Kouga.

Noticing this Kouga just rolled his eyes and to Kagome he said. "Say, no. Whatever he asks, you say 'no'." Kouga said, as Kagome looked up at Kouga questionably.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" The man asked as he extended his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said as she placed her hand in his.

The man brought her hand to his lips and kissed it before saying. "It is a pleasure to meet you Kagome. I am Miroku Kin." The man said not letting go of Kagome's hand.

"Here we go again." Kouga mumbled.

"Kagome, would you do me the honor of…" Miroku was cut off by Kouga.

"Oh hey, Sango!" Kouga yelled waving to no one in particular.

"Sango, my darling." Miroku said letting go of Kagome's hand turning around.

"Sango is Miroku's girlfriend." Kouga whispered to Kagome.

Miroku turned around, after searching the crowed for his girlfriend, but after not seeing her he turned back around, "Kouga, don't scare me like that." He said.

"Well, you deserve it Miroku."

"Why it is not like I am cheating on her by asking other girls to bear my children." Miroku said and Kagome gasped.

"Yeah, but what if one of them actually says yes? Then what?" Kouga asked.

"Well I would simply tell her that it was a joke. For I already have a loving, caring and understanding, girlfriend." Miroku said as if he had rehearsed it, either that or he has said it one too many times.

Kagome took a step backwards away from Miroku. Kouga saw this and he let out a small chuckle.

"Kouga, Miroku!" They all turned to who called them, seeing the silver haired, amber eyed boy that was their friend.

"Sorry Kagome, I would love to stay and talk some more but, I must go." Kouga says as he takes out a small piece of paper that looked like a business card, "Give me a call sometime, and we can hang out. See ya." Kouga said and he and Miroku walked off.

"You gave her you number. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Miroku asked as the two walked over to Inuyasha.

"It doesn't have to be, besides that was my business card I gave her. You never know she might want someone to fix her car up. Maybe give it some cool designs."

"Wait you mean you gave her **our** business card? Yours, mine and Inuyasha's business card?"

"Yep."

"But that just has our business number."

"Not that one. That one has our cell numbers on the back."

"Don't tell Inuyasha about that, he may kill you this time."

"Ha, that half demon couldn't kill me, even if he wanted to."

"True…"

"Hey Inu, some luck that she didn't testify against you."

"Yeah, some luck." Inuyasha said._ Why didn't she testify?_ His thoughts added, but he shrugged it off, as he, Kouga and Miroku exited the building, "Why were you guys talking to her anyway?" He added.

"Well, I was simply asking her to…" Miroku started.

"Scratch that, Kouga, what were you doing talking to her?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Did you see her, she's hot." Kouga simply said as if it was nothing.

"Hello, she is the one who arrested me." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind her locking me up in cuffs."

"Sicko."

"Don't lie Inuyasha, you'd like it too."

"No, I wouldn't. I am even discussed at the thought."

"Okay… I have fifty bucks that says she will call me today."

"Wait you gave her your number?" Inuyasha asked appalled.

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because she's cute, and I would like to get to know her better."

"Oh… Kouga I am sure you want to 'get to know her better.'" Miroku said with a lecherous grin.

"Pervert, not ever guy is like you." Kouga said.

"They may not speak and act like me, but you all think like me, and besides you know you want to."

"That is beside the point, Miroku. I want to be her friend first."

"Why her friend, and not more then friends?"

"Because she already has a boyfriend."

"How do you know?" Miroku asked.

"Or it might have been my imagination, but when we left I could have sworn I saw someone glaring at me hatefully. Like a back away she's taken look."

"But that still doesn't mean that is was her boyfriend it could have been some random guy, or maybe not. Maybe it was a friend of hers."

"True, but the guy kissed her. I last time I checked friends don't kiss friends on the lips."

"You guys are just as bad as a couple of girls , talking about their crushed or boyfriends." Inuyasha said, boredom and annoyance clear in his voice.

"Thank you." Miroku said with a girly smile.

"Yes that you for that wonderful comment." Kouga said as he and Miroku giggled and whispered something to each other, which to Inuyasha sounded like 'Oh my gosh he is so cute.' 'I know.'

"Oh Inuyasha my friend thinks you are the hottest guy in the world." Miroku said pointing to Kouga.

"What, Roku don't just go blurting out your own secrets."

"STOP! One Jakostu is already more then I can handle." Inuyasha said as they walked down the street. "Guys were did you park?" Inuyasha asked when he realized that the cars were no where to be seen and that they were no longer in the court parking lot.

"We didn't drive, we walk. Couldn't take the street cars to court and take the chanced of getting caught now could we." Miroku said.

"Guess your right." Inuyasha said after a moment of thought.

-Back With Kagome-

Kagome watched Kouga and Miroku walk towards Inuyasha. When she saw Kouga looking back at her she quickly looked down and read the card in her hands.

**_Need 4 Speed _**

_**Car customization and repairs.**_

_**Give us a call and you wont be disappointed, when you lend us your car to pimp up.**_

**_So come stop by at Need 4 Speed_**

_**Located at:**_

_**122 Speedway Av.**_

_**Tokyo Japan**_

Kagome turned the card over and continued reading

_**Or give us a call at either of us the proud business owners:**_

_**Kouga: 911-3570**_

_**Inuyasha: 555-1326**_

**_Miroku: 867-5309_**

Kagome finished reading the card and places it in her jean pocket.

"Hey, honey." A familiar voice said as a pair of arms wrapped around Kagome.

"Hey Hojo." Kagome said as she turn in his arms and kissed Hojo.

"Who was that?" Hojo asked as he pulled away from Kagome.

"Who was who?"

"Come on Kagome don't play dumb, those guys you were just talking to, the one with the long hair in the pony tail and the one with the rat tail."

"Oh, them, they are just some people I know."

"Well, what did they want?"

"Just to talk, see how I have been. The normal stuff."

_Was he just spying on me, I think he was…Can't I have any privacy, when I am with him. _ Kagome thought.

"Oh, okay. Want to go to lunch?" Hojo asked but took Kagome's growling stomach as a yes, "Come on, I'll drive."

Hojo and Kagome walked out of the court house. Hojo had his arm around her waist, as he lead her to his car, and he escorted Kagome around his car the passenger side of the car and opened the car door for her, and closed it when she was seated. Then he ran around to the driver's side, and got in the car, and giving Kagome a quick kiss, before starting the car, and driving off towards WacDonalds.

On the ride there the only sounds where the sounds coming from the radio station. Once they arrived and entered the restaurant Kagome went to find table to sit and eat at while Hojo went to the counter to get their food.

As Kagome waited she taped her finger on the table. Smiling at the little kids that passed her, with their mothers or fathers. Hojo set the tray down and gave Kagome her food and then took his and immediately took a bite.

"So, Kagome," Hojo started after he swallowed, "why didn't you testify against… what was his name… Inuyasha, I believe."

"Well, I don't really know." Kagome lied.

"You don't know." Hojo repeated her.

"Yes I don't know." Kagome said and took a sip of her coke.

_I finally have time to spend with him, I should be happy…right? Why do I find my self wishing he was someone else._ Kagome thought.

_I must be the luckiest man on the earth to have Kagome as a girlfriend. But why wont she talk to me, she knows she can tell me anything, so why is she lying? _Hojo thought.

"So, Kagome, do you want to do something tonight?" Hojo asked when he finished his food.

"No, I think I am just going to stay home with Kouga and watch a movie." Kagome said.

"I could always come over and watch it with you guys."

"No, that is ok Hojo."

"Oh, okay. You ready to go, I'll drop you off back at the court house." Hojo said and Kagome nodded, and stood up at the same time Hojo did, and the two walked out of the restaurant after throwing their garbage away.

Just like on the way to the restaurant the ride back was just as quiet if not quieter. Hojo dropped Kagome off next to her car, and gave her a quick kiss and watched her climbed out of his car, and then drove off. Waving out of his car window, as he pulled out of the drive way. Kagome climbed into her yellow mustang GT, drove of to her apartment.

A few minuets later she arrived, at her apartment and climbed out of her car and walked up to the gate that lead into the apartment. She unlocked it and walked to the elevator, at rode the it up to the fifth floor, then walked down to her apartment. Opening the door she was greeted by barking, and a big gray husky trotting towards her.

"Hey, boy." Kagome said as she kneeled to greet her dog, "What do you say to watching a movie after your walk?" Kagome asked him as she scratched him behind his ears.

Her dog barked his response. Kagome stood up and set her keys down when she remembered she still had Kouga's number. Kagome took the card out from her pocket and took out her cell and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Do you think I should call him?" He dog barked again, and Kagome smiled, "Okay, I'll give him a call."

Kagome called Kouga's number and waited, the phone rang three times before someone picked up, "Hello." A males voice answered.

"Hi, is this Kouga, it's Kagome."

"Oh hey, Kagome, it's me Miroku."

"Hey Miroku, did I call the right number?"

"Ya you did, Kouga is just taking a shower right now, and yelled for me to answer his phone."

"Oh, should I call back later."

"Miroku, who is it?" Kouga asked as he walked out of his bed room dressed in a black t-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"It's Kagome." Miroku said and handed the phone to Kouga.

"Hello." Kouga said.

"Hi, Kouga."

"Hey Kagome, you called."

"Ya I called. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me and my dog on a walk at central park."

"Sure."

"At five o'clock."

"Yep sounds good."

"And at the north entrance."

"Okay, I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye."

Kouga hung up the phone and held his hand out to Miroku. "Pay up." Kouga said, as Miroku took money out of his wallet with a sigh and gave the money to Kouga, "Thank you."

"Hey whats going on?" Inuyasha asked as he entered the room.

"You missed it, Kagome just called Kouga."

"You know Inuyasha you were smart not to take that bet, no girl can resist my charm…"

"If no girl can resist your charm then what about… what was her name… oh I remember now you didn't get it because she didn't tell you her real name, and she gave you the reject number." Miroku said

"Okay so one girl…"

"What about Kaori, who threw the chair at your head." Inuyasha said as he pause as he recall a chair flying at Kouga's head, "and if it hadn't been for your demon strength and speed, that chair would have hit you in the head."

"Or what about the American, Alex, who pushed you into the fountain." Miroku said.

"You shouldn't be talking Miroku remember how her sister Michelle poured her chocolate shake on your head, and if that wasn't enough she then pushed you into the mud, all that just for touching her ass."

"Hey, it's not my fault her ass looked cute in those jeans she was wearing. It was like it was calling my hand to touch it."

"I admit that I have bad luck with women, but at least mine isn't as bad as Miroku's luck, before he started going out with Sango."

"There was Tian, who pushed him into the poison ivy.

"Or what about Kyoko,"

"Was she before or after the one who just broke up with her boyfriend so she was crying and Miroku went over to comfort her but ended up groping her so she slapped him across the face causing him to fall into a pile of dog shit."

"Dude, she was the one."

"Oh, that was great. I was laughing so hard I almost cried."

"Now you guys are gaining up on me. What about Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at the both of his friends daring them to think of one thing that a girl has done to embarrass him.

"Well, there is only one moment that comes to mind when you think about Inuyasha, past with girls." Miroku stated.

"Yep only one, let us refresh your memory Inuyasha." Kouga said.

"Think back to May 15 of this year. So two months ago. This happened before you got together with Kikyou."

"We were all hanging out at the Moon Light Club for Miroku's twenty fifth birthday. You were checking out this black haired, chocolate eyed girl, who was dancing with some guy."

"And you watched her for a while until you got the nerve to go up and talk to her. This was after you had like ten shots of tequila. So in short, you were drunk."

"You asked her to dance and you guys danced for like two songs and talked for a while, and I believe you got her number, things were going good."

"That was until you threw up on her."

"Thank you, for the reminder guy. I really needed that."

"Don't mention it." Kouga said.

"Your quiet welcome, by the way, do you still have here number?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I believe so, why?"

"Let's give her a call."

"Ah… no."

"Come on Inuyasha, you wont even half to talk to her. Me and Kouga will."

"No."

"Come on, what could it hurt?"

"Well it will remind her of me and the time I through up on her, and I think I have already embarrassed her enough."

"But she wont even know that it is you talking to her."

"No, means no."

"Come on Yasha, don't be a party pooper."

"Don't call me Yasha," _Only Kikyou can call me that._

"Come on Inuyasha"

"Fine, here." Inuyasha said and he too out his cell and handed it to Kouga.

"Don't you trust me to talk to her?" Miroku asked.

"No."

"You're so nice Inuyasha."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay I think I found her number." Kouga paused and pressed send, " It's ringing."

Miroku took that as his cue and took the phone from Kouga, right as a female voice said, "Hello." Miroku almost dropped the phone.

"Hello." The girl repeated, and Miroku motioned for Kouga to come over, which Kouga did.

"I know someone is there so talk," The girl said strictly.

Kouga's eyes widen, at the voice and shake his head in disbelief.

"Hi, sorry about that, I had set the phone down." Miroku said disguising his voice the best that he could.

"That's alright."

"I am looking for a Sesshomaru Sanyu."

"Sorry but you have the wrong number."

"Okay, thank you. Bye."

"Bye." With that Miroku hung up the phone and looked at Kouga, and Kouga looked back at him, both had shocked expressions on their faces. Then they turned to Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

**AN: **Sorry that it took me a while to update, but as you can tell this chapter is way longer then the first, and well funnier in parts. I hoped you all who read liked it and I hope to get some more feed back.Thanks to all who reviewed. TTYL.

**Replies to reviews:**

**lilnovelist:** Glad you like it, and I hoped you liked the 2nd Chappie.

**lilkags**: yes this is a Kag. Inuyasha fic. But they don't get together 'til later on. And that is all I am saying about that. Don't want to ruin how they get together.

**lala**: I didn't know someone else had that same name. I got the name fro my story from a video game.

**Muttgirl15:** Thanks for the review.

**Whoobonhooaglo: **R u sure your not an English major? I just have to make sure.


	3. Spending Time With Kouga

**Need For Speed **

* * *

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi, a cop in Tokyo. Well she was a cop that is until she was fired for shooting without permission or under the "right circumstances," so her boss put. So to let out her anger and frustration she goes against the law that she once protected. She becomes a street racer. But what will happen when she comes across a challenge and his name is Inuyasha Sanyu. (Inu/kags, Sango/ Miroku, Naraku/ Kikyou and some Kouga/kags, Hojo/kags, Inu/Kikyou.)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spending Time with Kouga.**

Kagome sat on a bench near the north parking lot, watching cars arrive and leave the park. With every car that entered the park Kagome thought, _I wonder if that is him,_ but they all turned out to be someone else. The time was now five ten, Kouga was ten minutes late Kagome stood up and was about to start he walk alone, when a car pulled into the drive way that caught her eye. The car was a dark gray, almost black, 360 Spider and on the sides the car it has a pack of wolves, running with a full moon painted onto the sides. The car also had a white pulsing under glow.

Her dog started to growl as the car stopped in the open stop close to Kagome and turned of the engine. Seeing the car Kagome knew she had seen it before. She watched as the driver's side door opened and Kouga climbed out. Kagome looked down as her dogs growls grew louder as Kouga approached them with one hand behind his back.

"Sorry I'm late. I went out and got," Kouga paused as he took his hand out from behind him, "dinner, before I came." Kouga grinned, "I didn't know what you would like so I got just about one of everything." Kouga looked down at Kagome's dog, fighting back a growl; he wanted to teach that dog a lesson or two about growling at a wolf demon.

"Kouga, shut up." Kagome said.

"But Kagome…"

"Not you the dog, you see I named my dog Kouga."

"Oh…" _This is going to be a long night,_ Kouga though as he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for bring dinner, Kouga."

"Don't mention it." Kouga said as he places his hands in his jean pockets and shrugged.

"Well, lets be on our way, come on boys." Kagome said as he dog took the lead and dragging Kagome through, as Kouga walked next to her carrying the food. 

As the two walked, they talked about random things, and debated about certain things.

"I don't care," Kagome said shaking her head, "I still hate rap."

"How can you hate rap, it is the music of the future."

"How can it even be called music, all it is, is people talking with music in the back ground."

"No, it takes skill, to rap."

"Right…" Kagome said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on there has to be some rap that you have heard that you liked."

"Okay, fine some."

"Like what?"

"Well, I like the song Over and Over, by Tim McGraw and Nelly."

"Crap, and by the way that song is R&B not rap."

"Whatever."

"What else?"

"Ummm… Burn by Nelly."

"Crap, but I do like some of his songs. What else?"

"…"

"Come on Kags."

"Kags?"

"Yes, Kags, that is your new nick name. Now what else do you like?"

"Fine, I like, Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem."

"More crap."

"Okay well why don't you list some rap songs mister big shot."

"Okay, I will. Ever hear the song Get Low by the Ying-Yang Twins."

"Yes unfortunately, but, it does have a good beat."

"Okay well what about…"

"Crap," Kagome cut him off.

"You didn't even hear what I was…"

"Crap." Kagome said again.

"Stop that ri..."

"Crap."

"If you don't stop, then I'll…"

"Crap."

"I'll give you one more chance. You better not say…"

"Crap."

"Okay that's it." Kouga said as he put the food down on a near by bench, during which Kagome took off running with her dog, laughing as she ran.

Kouga ran after her smirking, it was funny how she tried to run away from him, even if she didn't know that he was a demon. He watched her run as he counted to ten in his head, _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10._ He took of running after Kagome and her dog. He watches as Kagome looked over her shoulder, quickly before turning her attention back to what is in front of her. He watched as she laughed, which caused him to laugh as well.

Kouga wasn't running his fastest he wanted to see how long she can run before getting tired and judging by how fast she was running it would be soon. And when she did stop, he would size the chance and punish her for cutting him off, while he was talking.

Kagome looked back to see Kouga, smiling as he chased her, suddenly she ran into something or someone, looking up into a pair of brown eye. _Crap_, Kagome thought

Kagome smiled, and said, "Hey Hojo."

"Kagome, I thought you were staying home tonight."

"I am, was just taking Kouga for a walk."

"Kagome!" Kouga said as he ran over to where Kagome and Hojo were.

"Kagome, who is this?" Hojo said displeased that his girl friend was out with some other guy.

"This is my friend."

"What is his name Kagome?"

Kouga hearing all of this came over and said, "The name's Kouga, get a problem with it deal."

"Oh so you said you were going to hang out with a guy named Kouga and I thought you meant the dog."

"No that's not it."

"Then what is it Kagome, explain."

"It was a last minute thing."

"Oh, so you just happen to plan to hang out with some other guy then your own boyfriend."

"You say it like I can't have any guy friends."

"You can't." Hojo said strictly.

"You can't control who my friends are Hojo."

"If you are going to be friends, with other guys who are demons non the less then I don't think I can be you boyfriend."

"You got something against demons?" Kouga said more then asked, letting out a low growl.

"Yeah, I do as a matter of fact, they are wild, reckless, stupid, pointless, thing that are a waste of space."

Kouga growled louder, "Your gonna wish you never said that."

"What are you going to do about it?" Hojo said, his anger blinding him from the danger he just got him self into.

"Hojo, go home." Kagome said.

"Not without you Kagome."

"Hojo go."

"No, Kagome, as your boyfriend I refuse to leave you with a demon."

"Hojo, I'll be fine now go." Hojo looked at Kagome before turning around and walking away.

"Sorry about that Kouga." Kagome said not realizing that Kouga had put his arm around her waist sometime during the fight.

"I think I should go home Kouga." She said after a while, and started walking back towards the parking lot.

"Wait Kagome." Kouga said as he walked after her, "I know something that will cheer you up."

"Nothing can cheer me up except a going home and having nice hot bath." Kagome said.

"I highly doubt that. At least let me try and if it doesn't the you can go home to your nice hot bath." Kouga said, with a smile.

"Fine." Kagome said, as she Kouga, and Kouga, headed to the parking lot.

Once in the parking lot Kouga turned to Kagome and asked, "Need a ride?"

"Sure." Kagome said as Kouga unlocked his car and opened the passenger door and moved the back seat forward so her dog can climb in the back.

* * *

After dropping Kagome's dog off at her apartment Kouga drove Kagome though the streets of Tokyo. "So… What do you think of the car?" Kouga asked trying to get Kagome to talk.

"Its nice." Was all she said.

"Listen Kagome," Kouga said after a moment's silence, "It is not like we are doing anything, wrong." He glanced over to Kagome, "All we are doing is becoming friends nothing more… Unless you want to be more." Kouga said as he glanced at Kagome again, "Okay, I give up, it seems like nothing I say or do is going to make you smile again."

"No, I just…"

"Is she actually talking." Kouga said acting surprised.

"Shut up." Kagome said trying to hide the smile that threatened to show.

"Oh my gosh, is she… No she can be smiling she is suppose to be depressed."

"Shut up." Kagome said again and hit Kouga on the arm.

"Hey, I am driving here, unless you would rather be a speed bump on the road."

"Sorry." Kagome said shyly.

"I was just kidding Kagome."

Kagome hit Kouga again and said, "Jerk." Before sitting back in her seat with arms crossed across her chest.

Kouga let out a small chuckle, "So, I take it that you're feeling better."

"Maybe…"

"Is that a yes or a no."

"It is a maybe." Kagome said and looked around noticing that they were out side of the city and at the warehouses, "Umm, Kouga, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, we're almost there."

Kagome shifted uneasily in her seat.

Kouga took a right and Kagome gasp as she saw all the street cars and people, "Kouga what are we doing here?"

"Well… there is a race going on tonight, and I am racing in it." Kouga said as he drove through the crowd and parked next to three other cars. He got out of the car and walked around and opened up Kagome's door, and help her out of the car.

"Kouga," A man said and he came out of the crowd, "You made it."

"What, you thought I wasn't going to show. I am offended to hear that, Hakakku."

"Yeah, yeah Kouga."

"Do you know were Inuyasha, Miroku and Naraku are?"

"Yeah, they are…" Hakakku looks around, "You see the yellow car over there."

"Yeah,"

"Well they are over there." Hakakku said.

"Thanks, come on Kagome."

"Oh and Kouga race starts on five."

"Ok, see you later Hakakku." Kouga said as he and Kagome made their way over to Inuyasha, Miroku and Naraku.

"Kouga, who was that?"

"His name is Hakakku, he use to be part of the team, but he got in an accident and can't race anymore. So now he and his brother run some of the races."

"Oh, so you are going to race. And you took me here knowing that I was a cop."

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I, you said you were a cop. I got nothing to worry about."

"I could always call and report it."

"You could, but you wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I." Kagome said as she stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"You wouldn't because," Kouga walked up to Kagome and in a whispers, "You think I am cute and you don't want me to get arrested." Standing straight he adds, "And you don't want your once boss to know that you were here street racing." Kouga turned and started once again walking though the crowd towards Inuyasha and the others.

"Hey wait up!" Kagome said as she jogged to catch up with Kouga.

"Inuyasha." Kouga said as he approached his friend.

"What's she doing her?" Inuyasha said motioning his head towards the girl jogging over to them. Kouga looked over and saw it was Kagome and smiled at her before turning back to Inuyasha.

"What do you think she is doing here Inuyasha? I brought her."

Kagome walked over to the group and noticed that Inuyasha, looking at her in a you will pay look.

"Kagome I believe you already know Inuyasha." Kouga said, "Hey Yasha, where's your bitch?" (**A/N: Inuyasha is a dog demon, being called a bitch is not an insult. Just so you all know.)**

"She's off looking at the competition. Doing her part of the team: getting info on the other drivers."

Kagome looked around and saw the last person she expected to see and she was walking their way. _Oh no, what is my evil, slut of a cousin doing here?_ Kagome though as she watch Kikyou walk around stopping every now and then talking to people.

"Well I got to go to the starting line, the race starts in two. Come on Kagome." Kouga said as he lead Kagome back to his car.

The two walked over to the starting line but stop briefly and Kouga stopped and talk to someone real fast. Kagome didn't listen to the conversation but instead she was admiring the cars that were all decked out.

They arrived back at Kouga's car and Kouga opened the divers side door and got in, "Do I get a kiss for good luck?" Kouga asked as he leaned his head out of the window.

"I may be fighting with my boyfriend right now, but we haven't broken up, Kouga."

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"Okay people clear the area!" Came Hakakku's voice over a mega phone, and people moved away from the four cars.

"Good luck." Kagome said as she walked away from Kouga.

"Racers start your engines!" Ginta yelled and the cars came to life, "Now Kouga has asked that a certain, lovely, girl named Kagome, were to do the flag drop to start the race! Now where is she!"

Kouga looked in his rear view mirror at Kagome, her mouth was open a little, but she walked out in front of the four cars, and stood in between, but in front of Kouga's car and a green mercedes with two white pin strips.

Kouga watched from his car with a big smirk on his face. He watched as Kagome raised her hands in the air, looking cute, as he revved the engine in anticipation. Kagome looked at all the cars before dropping her hands and turned around as the cars speed pass her.

Kagome stood there until the cars took a sharp turn and were out of sight. _Please be okay Kouga._

"Kagome," Miroku said as he come up behind Kagome and placed his hand on the small of her back, "Come on we have to clear the way for when they come back this way. Kouga would kill me if I let you get run over." Miroku lead Kagome back to his car which was parked by Inuyasha's Aston Martian. (**It's a kind of prosh. Hella sweet cars.) **Kagome looked at the car and noticed that this car was different then the car she busted him in.

She looked at Miroku, car. "Nice car, Miroku right?" Miroku's navy blue Mustang GT. The designs on the car made it looks as if it was being sucked into a vortex.

"Yep. So Kagome, would you mind answering a question for me, I'm afraid that I didn't get a chance to ask you this earlier but will you do me the honor off…"

The next thing Kagome knew there was a loud slap and a loud, "HENTAI." Shortly followed by a fallen Miroku. Kagome looked up to see a girl with brown straight hair, and brown eyes glaring at the man she had just rendered unconscious.

"Hi, I'm Sango, Miroku's girlfriend." The girl said putting her hand out to Kagomes.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, a friend of Kouga's… Just friends, nothing more. I already have a boyfriend." Kagome said a bit worried.

"Well, Kagome, you'll have to excuse the pervert."

"He doesn't seem like a pervert to me."

"Only because you don't know him yet. If he ever does anything to you that is uncalled for and well pervert. I give you permission to beat the crap out of him." Sango said, "But you have to tell me after words so I can kick his ass later."

"Oh."

**AN: **Sry it took me so long to post. Please don't hurt me. And, the next chapter should be up soon, cause I hopefully wont be as forget full. Sry, but I'm a blond and I am a forgetful blond. **SRY!**

**Whoobonhooaglo-**Glad you liked the it so far, and well, as for the whole you hope its Kagome thing, (this goes for all you other readers 2) that is for me to know and you to read to find out, cause I'm evil like that.

**NightMiko- **Just for you there will be more racing in the next chapter…jk. but there will be racing. I promise.

**Leea-** Here is the next chapter… PLEASE DON'T MURDULIZE ME! Because if you did who would write the story

And thank you: **Angel, ****Tetsiaga****InuyashasManipulativeBitch****, lilkags(sammi**)

Ok well this is the end of this chapter and well I thought I would end it with a movie request, if you have already seen the movie and don't like it…then that's you opinion, but it is a great movie so I highly 'doubt that people hate it. But I could be wrong…

Okay

The Movie is…

**THE BROTHERS GRIMM **

("that's grim with 2 m's)

TTYL YALL!


End file.
